


En tu sombra

by vogue91esp (vogue91)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Melancholy, POV First Person, Unrequited Love
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-15
Updated: 2019-11-15
Packaged: 2021-01-31 08:40:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21443368
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vogue91/pseuds/vogue91esp
Summary: Porque yo soy una sombra, yo vivo en la sombra.En tu sombra, Lily.
Relationships: Lily Evans Potter/Severus Snape





	En tu sombra

**En tu sombra**

No espero nada.

Cada tañido de los relojes se vuelve en un ensordecedor canto de muerte por mis orejas, ya acostumbradas solo a aquel sonido, maligno y impío. 

No quiero nada.

Me siento envuelto por mis pensamientos, sabiendo que la oscuridad es dentro de mí, _parte_ de mí.

Ningún sol puede ensuciar con su luz mi existencia.

La sola cosa que espero, la sola que pretendo, es que tu cara vuelvas a iluminar estas tinieblas, que me devuelva todos los años pasados a ser solo una máscara, solo una sombra. 

Porque yo soy una sombra, yo vivo en la sombra.

En _tu_ sombra, Lily.


End file.
